Blade Armour
The Blade Armour is one of two armour sets that X can collect in Mega Man X6. Like the Falcon and Gaea Armours from Mega Man X5, X must collect all of the armour's components to use it and cannot simply use each part as he acquires them. Armour Parts * Foot Parts - Allows X to Mach Dash in mid-air with greater speed and range. He can dash up and down as well as left and right. Found in Commander Yammark's stage. * Body Parts - Halves the damage X receives and converts damage into Giga Attack energy. It can also use standard Weapon Energy Refills to charge the Giga Attack. The Giga Attack releases a double energy wave from the Z-Saber that can deal massive damage if performed at a distance from the enemy. Can be found in Shield Sheldon's stage. * Head Parts - Increases X's ammo capacity, raising his special weapon energy by 50% and reducing energy spent on charged weapons by 33%. Can be found in Ground Scaravich's stage. * Arm Parts - Allows X to fire a smaller Plasma Shot that can deal repeated damage when the shot hits an enemy, although not as powerful as the original Charge Shot used by normal X. However, X gains an additional "Charged Saber" ability that is executed by holding the Up key while releasing X's Charged Shot that allows X to swing his X-Buster in Saber Mode that is more powerful and has a wider attack range than a regular Z-Saber slash. Performing the "Charged Saber" move also allows X to freeze in mid-air (or stick onto walls) during the duration of the move as well as being able to destroy enemy projectiles by slashing them. Special weapons can also be charged using this armour as well. Can be found in Infinity Mijinion's stage. Weapon Enhancements * Yammar Option - When X charges this weapon, he creates three flashing yellow dragonflies around him, and they shoot yellow energy shots automatically in random directions. This goes on for approximately 10-15 seconds, then it stops and the player will have three normal dragonflies. The dragonflies cannot be destroyed while the charged weapon is in effect, and they will fire their yellow energy shots 24 times before they turn normal. After the player uses the charged weapons, if they charge it up again, they can actually redo the charged shot for one use of the normal weapon plus one use of the normal weapon for each dragonfly that needs to be replaced. * Ground Dash - When Ground Dash is charged, X creates a large-sized rock projectile (freezing everything around him to do so), then fires it straight ahead. This is a medium-speed weapon, and has really good range. * Magma Blade - When charged, X fires one large fireball straight ahead, then seven more fireballs come flying in heading in the same direction, around the same level that X is at. The angle of forward travel is random in nature but all of them will follow the first fireball's forward direction, which can hit enemies at a much wider vertical range. If X is hit before he fires the first fireball, the Weapon Energy will be wasted. However, if X takes damage after he has fired the first fireball, the attack will continue on until all eight fireballs are released. * Ice Burst - Charged up, X starts to glow, and when he dashes, he makes ice spikes shoot out in the wake behind him. This can be done on the ground or in the air. With the Blade Armour, X can even send icicles horizontally by Mach Dashing vertically in the air. * Meteor Rain - When charged, X shoots a sphere of water up, which then causes many orbs of water to fall diagonally. * Metal Anchor - When charged, barrage of metal statues shaped like Storm Eagle rain down that travel in a diagonal pattern across the screen. If X is hit at any time the charged attack is executed, the attack will be interrupted and weapon energy will be wasted. Metal Anchor is the only weapon in X's arsenal that can destroy the otherwise indestructible Nightmare Iron blocks that can found in certain stages. * Guard Shell - When charged, X generates four scallop shells that stay on all four corners of the screen and fire buster shots at enemies. * Ray Arrow - Charged up, X summons five light beams that shoot straight up from the bottom of the screen; X is also temporarily invulnerable during this time. Category:Mega Man X Category:Robot Technology Category:Exoskeletons/Mechsuits